Shadow Virus
by Red Enchantix
Summary: Magix is about to face one of it's biggest threats yet, courtesy of one of its greatest heroes.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at a Winx club fanfic. Anyway read this chapter and tell me what yall think. I got the idea after watching the end of season two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club and its probably a good thing that I don't :P

--

"What a week" flora muttered as she pushed open the door leading to the room she shared with Bloom and flopped unceremoniously onto her bed. With Valtor out of the way the girls had finally had time to catch up on their schoolwork without having to worry. In fact now that the thought occurred to her Flora wondered how anyone in Magix got anything done ever!

Flora was jolted out of her stupor when her bed shifted. Looking up she spotted Bloom sitting there. "Oh Bloom" Flora said sleepily as she hauled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them, "I didn't hear you come in."

Flora stopped rubbing her eyes and examined her friend more closely when Bloom didn't respond. Instead the other girl just continued to stare off into space. "Bloom are you okay?" Flora asked, concern coloring her voice.

Bloom raised one of her hands and set it on Flora's shoulder. "I'm fine Flora" Bloom said at length. Flora saw a flash of yellow in Bloom's eyes when the other girl finally looked at her.

Flora reflexively tried to recoil but she found she couldn't move. What's more an overwhelming feeling of numbness was spreading from where Bloom was holding on to her. After a few more moments Bloom pulled Flora into her lap and rested her chin on the shoulder opposite her hand. "In fact" Bloom whispered in Flora's ear, "as cliché as this might sound I don't think I've ever felt better before in my life."

Flora tried again to wiggle free of Bloom's grip but the numbness had spread to far. Really the only thing that her efforts achieved was a laugh from her friend. "Theres no use struggling" Bloom hissed, her voice as smooth as silk, "I doubt any but the most powerful of magic users could escape my grasp at this point."

"Wh..." Flora finally managed to choke out, "Wh...whats g-gotten into you Bloom."

Bloom responded by laughing again. "Flora Flora Flora" Bloom drawled, her hand snaking up until she held Flora by the neck. "Dear sweet, gentle, beautiful Flora. So trusting, so easy to ensnare. Not like the others, not at all. For them I'll need your help."

As soon as bloom said that Flora began to struggle again even harder then the last time. Frowning slightly Bloom slipped her other arm around Flora's waist and held her fast. Flora gasped and nearly passed out as the numbness began to spread even more rapidly then before. It wasn't long before she was completely immobilized.

"Very well my dear Flora" Bloom said, "If it will ease your mind I'll tell you exactly what's 'gotten into me' so to speak. But first I think I'll ask you something. Remember our little trip to cloud tower last year?"

Flora nodded weakly. How could she, or any of the others for that matter, ever forget? Cloud tower itself was foreboding enough as it is and the reason for the visit had only compounded that fact. That whole business involving the codex wasn't exactly what someone would call a fond memory. Then it dawned on Flora, Bloom wasn't talking about their reason for being there, she meant the classes they had taken as part of the agreement to stay there. Out of everyone Bloom grasped the concept of dark magic most easily. Not even Mirta being a former student of cloud tower did as well as Bloom had.

"I can see you understand" Bloom said, "you always were very empathetic Flora. It's probably why we get along so well. Yes all the frustration and fear, all the anger and doubt that had built up over the past year and a half before that. It was all brought to the surface. Then shortly after there was the incident with Darkar's spy."

Bloom snorted. "Shadow virus. It would be funny that we all bought into that crock if it wasn't so pathetic." Bloom grinned wickedly. "Well it was a crock anyway, not so much any more as you'll soon find out.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, after that there were even more doubts, but they had an anchor because of the remnants of the impostors spell, though nobody was aware of it, not even me until just a little while ago. The encounter with Darkar himself didn't help matters either, or did depending on your point of view I suppose. Oh how good it felt! But like a fool I gave into that sugary nonsense Sky fed me.

"So I came back unaware that the darkness had grown stronger and closer because of that incident. Then there was Valtor, yes Valtor. He was born from the power I had inherited, and even though its a silly emotion I felt responsible for the things he did.

"And then there came the enchantix power dilemma as well. More doubts, more fears and frustrations. And even when I did earn that my powers became incomplete!" Bloom growled. "I raised myself up by sheer force of will and it still wasn't good enough! It was like there was a void inside me eating me alive.

"Then there was the day we, or should I say I, finally took that pompous jerk down. Despite my powers being 'incomplete' it was still up to me to pull all of your sorry behinds out of the proverbial fire. That was the clincher you could say. Merging with Valtor's spirit had more of an affect on me then, once again, even I realized. The void in my power had somehow finally been filled and well, here I am."

As she had been speaking Bloom had slid Flora out of her lap and onto the bed next to her with little more then an arm around the shoulder to keep her from running. But that was all that needed since the other girl seemed almost comatose.

Bloom reached up and turned Flora's face so they were looking each other in the eye. "I didn't overload you did I?" she said in a half concerned, half mocking tone.

Flora continued to stare blankly for a few moments before shaking her head and, in a very un-Flora-like fashion, grinned almost ferally. Almost. It was still Flora looking back at her, all the over the top touchy feely sweetness still evident. "Of course not Bloom," she chirped even as she drew the other girl into a bear hug. After a moment Flora pulled back and her eyes, literally, flashed the same disturbing yellow color Bloom's had a few moments ago. "You said it yourself, never felt better."

"That's my girl" Bloom said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom practically collapsed against her bedroom door at the end of the day. She was starting to wonder how she had put up with this school full of idiots for so long. Her and Flora had been trying to get one of the others on their own all day but every time they had come close they had been interrupted. Why did fairies have to be so bloody nosy!

Bloom jumped out of the way when the door shifted behind her. "No luck then?" Flora asked after she had shut the door again behind her.

"None" Bloom said, "We'll have to sneak into Stella's room after everyone else is asleep."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Flora asked, "Stella isn't exactly a pushover."

"None of them are" Bloom pointed out, "But Musa and Techna are roommates so we will need both Stella and Layla to get them without causing enough noise to wake the school."

Flora just nodded absently.

Bloom put a comforting arm around her friends shoulder. "Is something wrong Flora?" she asked.

"Well..." Flora began before hesitating, "It's just that..." Bloom could see the worry written all over the other girls face. "Never mind" Flora said at length.

Bloom frowned slightly but decided to let it drop. She had no doubt Flora had misgivings about helping Bloom infect others with her new virus. In fact now that she thought of it Bloom wondered why she...but that didn't matter did it? All that mattered was first ensnaring Stella then Layla. From there it would be simplicity itself to bring the whole school under her control.

Then, then, well of that Bloom wasn't quite sure, but whatever it was would be, what was the right word? Glorious, yes that was it, glorious. It sounded kind of absurd in even just thinking those words. Almost like they weren't really blooms to begin with, but then there wasn't really any other way to say it was there. Bloom mentally tested the word again, glorious, it sounded so sweet all of a sudden. Yes that would do, glorious.

"I did have one question though" Flora said, snapping Bloom out of her thoughts. "What about the pixies?"

Bloom frowned, the pixies were away at their village for the moment so she hadn't thought much of them. "They should be gone for at least another week" Bloom said, "which is a good thing because I think my virus only works on humans."

"What about Kiko?" flora asked indicating the rabbit who was, at the moment, napping on the end of Bloom's bed. "He cant talk but he could probably get the message across if he noticed something was going on."

"He won't" Bloom assured Flora, "I put him under a spell that keeps him from waking up at night. Its why he hasn't been woken up while we've been talking. Speaking of noticing things is anyone in the common area?"

Flora peeked out the door and shook her head. "it's pretty late so everyone has probably either gone to bed or is studying."

Bloom snorted. "Knowing our friends it's probably the former."

"Especially Stella" Flora said in between giggles.

"That's what I'm counting on, let's go."

888

Okay a short one but I wanted to post something at least before the next school week kicks in and I likely forget. University takes up a lot of time. Anyway if I find time the earliest I'll have a chapter up is Wednesday with the weekend hopefully being the latest.


End file.
